The Thin Line
by Fortune Telling Dumplings
Summary: Headmaster Dumbledore asks his former student, Alexandra Kang to teach English grammar and literature at Hogwarts. When she arrives at her old school, she encounters the bully that picked on her all throughtout her first year, Severus Snape. Will she be able to teach without having issues with Snape? Or will things turn out better than expected? Read to find out!


**Author's Note: **Hello~ This is my very first fanfic of all time! I'm so excited! Since this is my first fanfic, I'm not sure how long this will go, but I really do want to finish it so I would love any reviews! With the exception of haters though. I also want to thank my beta really quickly since she is the one who helped me so much with this!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Except Xandra (Alexandra Kang) and a few OC that'll come later on in the story.

And now, ladies and gents, what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One

It was the first day of a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the new English Grammar and Literature professor was standing in her room in front of her mirror, looking up and down at herself. She was wearing a simple black pencil skirt that stopped right at her knees and a long sleeves baby blue blouse with ruffles at the neck line. Baby blue pumps that matched her blouse covered her feet. Her hair was done in a neat bun with small strands of hair surrounding her face. A dash of peach pink lipstick and brown eyeliner touched her face. Satisfied with her appearance, Alexandra Kang grabbed her black cloak and wand that was laid neatly on her bed and apparated to the Entrance Gates of Hogwarts.

Alexandra smiled at the sight of her old school. Memories flooded her mind. She reminced the first day of school here so vividly; she was a nervous wreck, but masked it with a smile. Alexandra was sorted into Ravenclaw while her friend that she made on the train to Hogwarts was sorted into Gryfindor. There were the brave Gryfindors, loyal Hufflepuffs, smart Ravenclaws, and the determined Slytherins. Alexandra snorted. With her experience with Slytherins, she would not call them determined. She could come up with a lot of things that Slytherins were, but determination was not on that list. The group of Slytherins that bullied her throughout her whole first year left a bad impression on her.

_"Oi, mudblood! Where are you going off to? Going to the library to bury yourself in more books are you?" a group of Slytherins approached her with twisted smiles on their appalling faces. The boy that called out to her stopped right in front of her and slammed his fist on the books Alexandra was carrying. The young muggleborn witch squeaked as the books tumbled to the floor. The Slytherin group snickered. _

_ As she bent over to retrieve her potions book, a bony and pale hand reached the book on the floor before hers. "Let's have a look, shall we?" The hand was one of the Slytherin boys. He towered over with a smirk on his face. Black hair that stopped at the middle of his neck and a large hooked nose. Severus Snape, the horrid seventh year Slytherin that would never give up a chance to humiliate her._

_ "Please give it back!" Alexandra reached for the book in his hand, but he only raised his arm higher, making it impossible to reach. Fed up with the bullies, she pointed her wand at the book, "Wingardium Levio-"_

_ One of the Slytherin girls pushed her down before she could recite the spell causing Alexandra to fall on her back and hit her head on the floor. Tears formed in her eyes, making her blind to her surroundings. All she heard was the giggling of Slytherin girls, a sound of an item landing next to her on the floor, and the group's retreating steps. The lass wiped her eyes and started to pick up her belongs off the floor. Tears started to form in her eyes again. This would not be the last encounter with the Slytherin group; and she was right._

The young professor shook her head. She probably wouldn't have to worry that lot anymore. Slytherins like them would have certainly joined He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and jailed in Azkaban after his fall in 1981. And besides, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wouldn't go through all the trouble to free all the Death Eaters in Azkaban.

Alexandra finally arrived at the castle's doors. She sighed. _Things will be different this time. I'm a professor now, not a student._ the young professor thought to herself. She opened the doors to the castle and headed towards her personal quarters; she had a few hours left before the feast started so she would use that time to go over her schedule and plan for the school year.

After going over her year plan about a dozen times and making some changes, Alexandra looked at her watch; she still had about an hour before the feast. The English professor stretched, grabbed her wand and novel from her desk, and headed outside for a walk. As she simultaneously read her book and walked, she collided with a hard surface. Alexandra fell back on her butt with an "umph".

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." she apologized as she was on the floor, reaching for her book that fell out of her hand .

"Maybe for one to be able to see where they are going, they should not have their face glued to a book."

Alexandra froze. She knew that voice. It belonged to the seventh year Slytherin that tormented her with his fellow Slytherins during her entire first year. The witch slowly looked up at the figure, hoping with all her might that it was not him. She was met with a familiar steely gaze and hooked nose. A scowl was etched into the man's face. Greasy ebony hair stopped at the middle of his neck. It was him, undoubtedly him. It was Severus Snape.

Alexandra immediately stood up and pointed at her former bully, "YOU! Why the bloody hell are you here!" the apologetic smile was quickly replaced by a angry grimace.

The potions master merely raised his eye brow at the young woman, "And why would that be any of _your _business, imprudent girl."

"Oh, so you bullied so many kids that you don't even remember the muggleborn Ravenclaw that you constantly bullied during your seventh year do you?"

"I don't know a muggleborn Ravenclaw. You're just spewing nonsen-" and then it hit him. The first year Ravenclaw that he picked on from the first day of her first year, to the very last. "Alexandra Kang..."

"Oh, _now _you remember." Alexandra rolled her eyes and scoffed. "And for your information, I'm an adult, not a 'imprudent girl'" she brushed past him, leaving him standing alone in the middle of the corridor.

After a few more seconds, Snape stormed towards his personal quarters, his midnight black robes billowing behind him. What was she doing here? She can't be a student, so she has to be professor. The new faculty members were the D.A.D.A. professor, Dolores Umbridge and the new professor that would be teaching a new class, English Grammar and Literature, but Dumbledore never mentioned the professor's name. Now he knew who the English professor was. Out of all the witches and wizards in magical world, why did it have to be her? There had to be other witches and wizards capable of teaching simple English grammar. Why did Dumbledore choose her? Wait... Dumbledore! The Headmaster knew that he picked on the Kang girl, so why did he pick her? The scowling potions master changed his course to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore would have to answer his questions.

Severus murmured the password to the gargoyle and rushed up to the office. Without knocking, Snape entered the office and didn't waste a second to ask questions, "Why did you hire her, Albus? What are you trying to do?"

"Why, hello, Severus. What can I do for you? Would you like a lemon drop?" the Headmaster smiled at the frowning potions master.

"Answer the question, Albus. Why did you hire her?" he was getting impatient.

"Hire who, Severus?"

"The Kang girl!"

"I needed an English professor." he simply answered.

"I know you needed an English professor, but why did you have to hire _her_?" Snape asked once more with clenched teeth.

"Because, Severus, not only is she a capable witch, but she excels in that area of study. She studied English in a muggle university after her seventh year."

"There are other witches and wizards that are capable of teaching mere English to dunderhead students. You know of Kang and I's... history. Did you hire her to make me feel guilty about I did to her in the past? Were you going to try to use that against me?" he sneered

"Severus, she is a professor, not a tormentor. She is here to teach English to the students that you complained about. I had no other motives. Maybe you can make amends with her this year. You never know." Dumledore's eyes twinkled as he spoke of Alexandra.

Snape knew those eyes anywhere; Dumbledore knew something that he didn't. The potions master just glared at the Headmaster and swiftly left the office.

Alexandra was still mad about her and her tormentor's encounter in the corridor. It was minutes before the first years would be guided to the Great Hall and sorted out. The English professor entered the Great Hall. Students were already buzzing about, talking to their housemates. She gained many of the students' attentions by walking toward the Head Table. All the professors except Professor McGonagal were seated at the table. There were two empty chairs, the one next to the Headmaster and one next to Snape. Alexandra automatically new that the Deputy Headmistress's seat was next to the Headmaster, so she reluctantly sat in the seat next to the scowling potions master. She took no notice of Snape, and simply started a conversation with her former Head of House, Professor Flitwick.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and nervous first years streamed into the hall. The Sorting Hat was placed on its stool and the worn hat began to sing. Many of the students paid attention to the hat while the first years twiddled their thumbs or whispered to his or her neighbor, either excited or frightened.

"Anderson, Russel!" Deputy Head Mistress Minerva McGonagall called out the first student.

A short and slender boy sat on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. A few moments later, the hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!" and the Ravenclaw table clapped wildly. Alexandra also clapped and smiled at the boy walking towards the table. Snape merely crossed his arms and glared down at the students.

After all the first years were sorted, Headmaster Dumbledore stood, and said a few words. Food appeared on all the tables and the feast had officially begun. Alexandra continued her conversation with Professor Flitwick, still not taking any notice of Snape. The potions master looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She had changed drastically over the years. Her once small and short fingers were slender. The chubbiness of her cheeks were now gone. The short bob hair she use to have was now long and tamed. Her eyes that use to hold undying determination and curiosity were now calmer and more mature, but they still held the same innocence it had back then. Yes, her eyes were the same chocolate brown eyes; the same doe-like eyes. They were looking at him as if they were asking you why the world was so dangerous... wait... they were looking back at him? Severus snapped out of his reverie and found himself staring straight at the English professor rather them looking at her out of the corner of his eyes, and the worst thing was, she was looking straight back at him.

"I-is there something on my face, Snape?" Alexandra asked, frowning.

Severus composed himself and put on an indifferent gaze, "No, not at all." and turned back to his dinner.

The English professor shrugged and finished her roast chicken.

As everyone else was finishing their meal, Dumbledore stood and started to make a couple of announcements, "This year, we have a few changes to the staff. First of all, Professor Grubbly-Plank will resume teaching Care of Magical Creatures this year." Applause was heard, but it was very weak. "Secondly, as you all know, the new core class English Grammar and Literature has been added this year. Professor Alexandra Kang will be teaching the new subject." the Headmaster gestured his hand to Alexandra and she smiled down at the students. The students clapped loudly while whispering to their friends about the new professor. "And lastly, Professor Dolores Umbridge will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts." the applause became quieter as the new D.A.D.A. professor's name was mentioned. "Quidditch tryouts will also-"

"Ahem, thank you Headmaster." the Headmaster was cut off midsentence by Professor Umbridge. She stood up and Dumbledore sat down. Everyone was shocked. No one had ever interrupted the Headmaster before. "Now, I am very..."

_Who in the right mind would ever interrupt Dumbledore? _Alexandra droned out the pink and plump professor's words and frowned. _Who does she think she is?_

After Umbridge's long and dull speech and the rest of Dumbledore's announcements, the students headed to their respective dorms. Snape stood from his chair, but in doing so, his chair slide back a little and as Alexandra stood and took a step forward, her foot caught on one of Snape's chair's leg and fell ungracefully face flat on the floor.

Severus smirked down at her, "Are you eager to go to bed already, _Professor _Kang?"

Alexandra looked up and glared at him, "Haven't had enough, have you _Professor _Snape? You've seen me fall multiple times during my first year. Did that not satisfy your need?"

The potions master glared down at his fellow colleague, but then looked up to the chuckling of the Headmaster. Dumbledore just smiled at the two and left the Great Hall. Alexandra and Severus were the only ones left.

_"Maybe you can make amends with her this year." _The Headmaster's words ringed in his mind. Snape looked back down at Alexandra. She was examining her palm that seemed a little scratched from her fall. With a sigh, Severus reluctantly extended his hand toward the English professor.

Alexandra looked at his hand, suspicious he might do something to her. Annoyed, the potions master finally said, "Do you want to stay on the floor forever, Kang?"

Hesitantly, Alexandra took his hand and he pulled her up on her feet, "Thank you, Snape."

He merely nodded and both of them headed back to their personal quarters in silence.


End file.
